kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
Seaside Promise/Summary
The girls meet up and head out of town to get started on their day away from home. They head to the train station, taking some time to observe various features as Yoko and Karen bring up how excited they are for the trip. Alice takes a moment to show that she grabbed a camera for pictures during their day and everyone agrees to try it out, using the time they wait to take various pictures, such as posing in a group, duo shots, and even some random pictures of Aya; ending with her frustration. Eventually their train arrives and they step on. Instantly Alice and Karen bicker over who gets to sit with Shino as Aya and Yoko sit together and Yoko shows the snacks she packed for them. Aya is concerned since she knows they should eat at the beach, but since it's only some junk food Yoko is sure it's okay. Karen reveals the large, boxed object she brought for them as well and even Yoko is now concerned and asks the same question - just to get the same response. Aya asks Alice if she brought anything, so she shows them the eggs and frozen tangerines, which she knows are a staple of trips in japan. After snacking, they play some card games and get a few more pictures. Arriving at the beach the girls get off the train. Shino decides the first thing they should do is share a group yell, then exclaims "aloha", while the other girls express confusion. At first they believe she just confused it with the word "yahoo", but as Shino reminds them of where they are at, they slowly join in. With the hesitant Aya joining them last. As this is going on, Sakura and Akari show up to the beach as well. They recall what led them to deciding to come that day, then as Sakura voices that they should go and start to have fun, Akari stops her and decides their first course of action would be to cover everything important; such as locating the lifeguard tower, getting coin lockers, making sure they have flip-flops, and so on. The girls have gone on to change into their bathing suits. Aya and Alice explain how they chose for each other, then they compliment Karen's choice before she happens to become apparent of Yoko's assests and comments on them. But this earns her a smack to the head after she tries to take Yoko's bikini top off. They notice that Shino hasn't changed yet, causing her to mention another fact she learned about English people and how they wore retro-styled outfits for bathing suits. She attempts to go and play in the water, but is quickly taken back to the others when a wave sweeps her up. Sakura and Akari sit under a large parasol while discussing how nice the view us. Sakura decides they should toast, using their drinks, to see to it that they have fun - but Akari remembers that she didn't put on sunscreen and grabs the lotion from her bag. As she applies it, she explains how bad it would look if she showed up tanned when going back to school. Back at the Nagoku Beach House Rest Area, Shino has her dress hanging up to dry. She has changed into a bikini and now the girls are preparing their beach toys. Yoko stops upon seeing Aya beneath a parasol applying lotion to herself and with annoyance, scolds her since she wanted to tan together. Alice and Karen discuss how red their skin tends to turn from tanning and Aya cooly states how gaudy a tanned blonde looks, but when asked for an example, she claims "a blonde Yoko" - much to Shino's excitement and Yoko's annoyance. To change the subject, Alice asks Shino to come play with her in the water and she agrees, offering to give her a swim lesson. As it turns out, Shino isn't actually able to swim either. So they try a shallow spot until she gets a leg cramp, then onto the sand, until she spots a hermit crab and retreats for the towel and parasol. She apologizes to Alice for causing so much inconvience, but Alice claims it to be fine and runs off to grab them some drinks. Meanwhile, Yoko, Aya, and Karen try to determine what to do. Yoko suggests they collect seashells, while Karen wants to build a sandcastle. Yoko asks Aya if she has any ideas, but she tells Yoko to decide since this was her own idea to begin with. Yoko gets an idea involving long distance swimming and a hesitant Aya agrees. But after she realizes if she would drown, that would mean Yoko would need to give her CPR, so she quickly backs down and refuses. Alice runs up to them a while later with a bunch of drinks. She explains that she went to get them, but when she returned Shino went missing. The girls worry until they hear a broadcast on the beach, asking for everyone to keep an eye out for a grade school student with blonde hair and blue eyes. Shino begs them to play the message again, this time clarifying that she meant to say that Alice is a high school student who only LOOKS like she is in grade school. With that the girls are able to quickly locate their blubbering friend, who they barely manage to convince to let go of Alice when she nearly chokes her in an embrace. Shino apologetically tries to calm down the situation, but for a moment Alice is a bit startled and robotically claims that everything is fine. Suddenly, Yoko and Karen painfully react by claiming their stomachs hurt. Right away Aya scolds them and assumes it was because of all the food they ate on the train - but as it turns out, they were just hungry at the time. So the girls decide to go in for lunch and try to determine what to get. As they walk into the shop, Sakura and Akari walk by, stopping as Akari believes she heard the girls. She does not catch them however, and voices concern over the missing, young blonde girl. Sakura is able to relieve her by saying that the announcements ended, so they probably found her. However, they both thought about Alice in this moment, upon realizing the description matched. Inside, the girls take the time to order their dishes; with Karen getting chilled noodles, Alice ordering Oden that she shares with Shino, and Yoko and Aya (unknowingly) getting a curry with meat cutlet. Outside, Akari and Sakura struggle on their own decision as they take a seat. Sakura then puts in an order for beer, a bowl of edamame, cutlet skewers, and grilled rice balls. After the girls return to the beach, Karen and Yoko return with some shaved ice and yakisoba. Aya is surprised they still have the room, but they claim it's fine. Alice and Shino join them and ask if they wish to play volleyball when they finished eating- but as they play the girls are too rough for the other three, so Alice takes advantage of the moment to get some more pictures. Eventually the girls wind up in a souvenir shop to pick out something for Isami. They aren't really sure what to get her. Alice and Karen decide to try on some fun shirts, and soon Yoko and Aya join them to remind the girls that they should get going. Disappointed by the end of their trip, the girls change out of their beach attire to avoid getting a cold later as Aya happens to spot a nearby sign for an area near them and asks if they can visit the spot after they change. Over there, they observe the various sea themed booths and tunnels, some fish statues, and even go inside an observatory and light house, along with viewing some fish inside of buildings. After they finish they grab some ice cream and drinks and head back to the beach a final time while the sun begins to set. Alice and Shino sit together while they discuss england, and Shino promises that if she misses Alice, she would gladly take a wraft to visit her, since England is on the other side of the ocean. Hearing this, Alice panics and quickly argues with Shino by insisting she takes a plane instead. On the train, Yoko joins Aya to find the other three sleeping. Aya warns her to be quiet, and Yoko offers to let Aya sleep if she feels tired too. But as Yoko tells her she can use her for support she angrily exclaims that she would never do that. However, when Alice momentarily awakens she spots that the two have also fell asleep, leaning on each other for support. After the ending theme, Akari and Sakura are shown checking out souvenirs. Akari is sure she found something nice, but she spots the adorable keychain Sakura found and she suggests they purchase a matching pair to remember their trip. Akari is delighted by this and agrees, before voicing her sadness in having to leave. She isn't ready just yet, causing Sakura to get an idea. She brings Akari to a nearby hotsprings and they decide to relax there while observing the evening sky. In 4-koma style, Aya thinks about what she wants to do on the beach. She mentions running around and laughing, causing Karen to think she wants to play tag and she begins to chase her. Aya claims this wasn't what she meant but it goes unnoticed as she flees the excited blonde. Category:Summary Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Seaside Promise